militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Benjamin Roxburgh-Smith
| serviceyears = | rank =Flight Lieutenant | unit =Inns of Court Regiment Royal Flying Corps *No. 60 Squadron *No. 74 Squadron | commands = | battles = | awards =Distinguished Flying Cross & Bar, Belgian Croix de guerre | laterwork = Aviation pioneer in southern Africa }} Benjamin Roxburgh-Smith DFC & Bar (1884–1952) was a World War I fighter ace credited with 22 victories. After the war, he pioneered aviation in southern Africa. He also served in World War II. Early life and service Roxburgh-Smith was born in Lee, London on 10 April 1884. By the time World War I broke out he was working as a bank teller in Bromley, then still in Surrey. Though a married man with two children, and old enough to be nicknamed "Dad", he initially joined up as a private in the Inns of Court Regiment, which was then functioning as an officer cadet unit. Private Roxburgh-Smith was appointed a Temporary Second Lieutenant in the Royal Flying Corps on 12 August 1916. It was at about this time he passed through pilot training and was forwarded to No. 60 Squadron RAF. In 1917, he was injured in the crash of a Nieuport Scout. Upon his return to service, he was assigned to flight instruction duty. Combat duty He was posted to combat duty with No. 74 Squadron RAF to fly RAF SE.5as in early 1918. He flew in Mick Mannock's A Flight. In his time, he was also appointed a Flight Commander. He destroyed his first enemy Albatros D.V on 12 April 1918, in conjunction with Mannock and three other pilots. By May 26, he was an ace, destroying his fifth consecutive enemy fighter plane. After scoring his eighth victory on 19 July, he was shot down, suffering minor injuries in the process. He rallied, and shot down four German planes in both August and September, and five in October. On 5 October, he shot a double, and on 14 October, he shot a triple, rounding out his score at 22. His final count was 14 opposing fighters destroyed (2 shared with other pilots); four fighters driven down out of control; three two-seater reconnaissance planes destroyed (one shared with George Hicks); one recon plane driven down out of control. "Dad" Roxburgh-Smith was third ace out of seventeen in 74 Squadron to Mick Mannock and Taffy Jones. African aviation pioneer Roxburgh-Smith emigrated to Rhodesia (now Zimbabwe) in 1920. He farmed for several years near the capital of Bulawayo. While he was farming, civil aviation sturggled to establish itself in the country. In September, 1926, he sold the farm and returned to England. Once there, he brushed up on his flying skills and obtained a private pilot's license. Upon his return to Zimbabwe in June 1927, he accepted a job flying as second pilot on an aerial survey for the Aircraft Operating Company. To garner the job, he qualified as the first South African commercial pilot at Roberts Heights, Pretoria. He was employed on the survey through February, 1928. Once again, he moved to England, only to return to Zimbabwe in February 1929. This time, he had the backing of Cobham/Blackburn Air Lines, which was dedicated to establishing civil aviation routes the length of Africa, from Cairo, Egypt to Cape Town, South Africa. With this backing, he was able to raise enough local financial aid to start the Rhodesian Aviation Syndicate, which was eventually absorbed into Imperial Airways. Roxburgh-Smith resigned from the new company in May 1931, with the aim of working for Glen Kidston. The latter was independently wealthy, and wanted in on South African aviation. Kidston's death in an air crash on 5 May scotched that plan, so Roxburgh-Smith returned to England on 1 June. World War II service Roxburgh-Smith returned to service in World War II, receiving an emergency appointment on 1 March 1940 as a Pilot Officer, at the advanced age of 55. He was subsequently promoted to Flight Lieutenant on 20 September 1940. Honours and awards Distinguished Flying Cross (DFC) }} Distinguished Flying Cross (DFC) Bar }} Benjamin Roxburgh-Smith was also awarded the Belgian Croix de Guerre on 20 February 1919. Notes References * Category:1884 births Category:1952 deaths Category:British World War I flying aces Category:Recipients of the Croix de guerre (Belgium) Category:Royal Air Force officers Category:People from Lee, London Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross and Bar (United Kingdom) Category:Royal Air Force personnel of World War II